(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to absorbent pads and more particularly to incontinent briefs and disposable diapers having waterproof crotch seals.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Minimization of leakage of diapers has been long sought after. A more notable patent in that area is shown in U.S. Patent to Buell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003. In that patent elastic strips are secured to the crotch portions of the diaper and spaced at least three quarters of an inch from the absorbent pad to form elasticized crotch seals for securement over the legs of an infant to prevent loss of fluid from the interior of the diaper along the legs of the infant.
A more recent patent concept is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,729 to Karami. This patent shows a disposable diaper having elasticized waterproof crotch seals formed from waterproof elastic strips secured to the backing sheet and the absorbent pad and which strips are under tension to eliminate transverse pleats in the crotch area.